


Nobody Puts Bucky In a Corner

by ReadItandWeepFics



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Body Insecurities, F/M, Fluff, plus size
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 06:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15528567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReadItandWeepFics/pseuds/ReadItandWeepFics
Summary: Bucky starts copying things he sees in movies you show him, much to your chagrin.





	Nobody Puts Bucky In a Corner

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like this, because I love sappy romance movies and this idea has had me giddy the past two weeks. And anyone who says they haven’t wanted to be lifted like in Dirty Dancing is a liar and you don’t need that kind of negativity in your life! Enjoy darlings!
> 
> Inspiration:
> 
> “A Lot to Learn” - Copperlily

“Bucky! No!”

“Ow!...You just hit me!”

•••

Clint walks into the gym, composite bow in hand, just as you land a sharp jab into the pad of Sam’s mitt. Sam grimaces like it hurts then grins, teasing you. It only sparks your ire. Clint whistles.

“There was a lot of anger in that punch. You feelin’ okay Y/N?”

You throw another jab. “I’m fine.”

“You don’t look fine.” Clint says, walking to stand just behind Sam, observing you.

“Then don’t look.” You breathe out, punching into Sam’s mitts in a triple combo.

Sam shakes his head. “Don’t bother man, she’s been like this since we started.”

You give them both an annoyed look. “Oh I’m sorry, am I not allowed to be in a bad mood? Since murder is frowned upon, this is the only outlet for my aggression!” You mutter, punctuating the end of your sentence with a kick to Sam’s left hand. Clint and Sam exchange a look.

“Who do you want to murder?” Clint asks.

As if on cue Bucky pushes open the double doors to the gym. The bridge of his nose is split, a small trickle of dried blood trailing down the right side. There was some bruising around the inner corners of his eyes. Sam takes in Bucky’s face and then glances over to you.

“Why is he bleeding?” He questions.

“Because he’s an idiot.” You grumble, turning away and unwrapping your hands. Sam tilts his head to the side as though he can’t disagree with you. A small smirk plays on his face.

“Look Y/N, I know you’re mad at me but that’s no reason to punch me in the goddamn face!” 

“I’m gonna go out on a limb and say that you probably deserved it.” Sam chimes in to no one in particular. 

Bucky glares at him while you cock your finger at Sam. Bingo. You shift and turn your pointed finger at Bucky. 

“First of all, I didn’t punch you. I elbowed you and it was an accident. Which you brought on yourself because you can’t take no for an answer! I’ve told you I don’t want to do that, but you’re so damn stubborn you don’t listen to me!” You huff, chest heaving as you finish.

Bucky sighs and rests his hands on his hips. He stares at the ground a minute. “I just don’t see what the big deal is –“ 

“Why does there have to be a big deal, Buck?! I just don’t want to, that should be enough!” You were so tired of having this argument.

“What…. Is he trying to make you do?” Clint asks, squinting his eyes in confusion. 

“Yes doll, why don’t you explain to them why you tried to knock me out earlier.” Bucky says, waving his hand in a flourish for you to explain. 

You roll your eyes at him as you turn to Sam and Clint. “He’s been trying to lift me.”

The two of them just stare you blankly.

“He tried… to lift you… and you punched him for it?” Sam asks disbelieving, not understanding why that would upset you.

“I didn’t punch him!” You shout. At this point all three men are standing stock still, as though they’re trying not to spook a rabid animal.

“Argh, men! You’re all so infuriating!” You shriek. You grab your workout gear and storm out the gym, barreling past a startled Wanda.

•••

The hot water runs over your head as you continue to fume in the shower. Okay, you knew you were being a little silly over this, but it was more about Bucky not understanding your insecurity about it.

Bucky was always tense and in a dark place after a mission. One day you’d thought to take his mind off his brooding by having a movie marathon with him. It would get him up to speed with things he’d missed and hopefully help him feel better. You’d stayed clear of any action or thriller movies, afraid they’d be too high intensity for his mood. Which only left your favorite romance movies. 

Initially Bucky had been hesitant to your idea, but after a little coaxing he sat and watched. Soon he was laughing with you, deeply engrossed in The Princess Bride. When it was over he clamored for another. And another. And another. You felt elation at helping him smile and relax.

In the days that followed you found Bucky attempting to copy some of the romantic gestures. You’d found most of them endearing, like playing “In Your Eyes” outside the complex for you on a boombox.

Or the time he’d snuck into the groundskeeper’s shed and stole the riding lawnmower to drive you around the complex grounds. The signature Dempsey move from Can’t Buy Me Love. The look on Tony’s face over his destroyed landscaping instantly made it one of your favorite memories.

Some you’d been reluctant to do, like the cake scene from Sixteen Candles. You hadn’t been positive the glass top of the table would hold your weight, but if a hulking man like Bucky was able to sit on it you figured it was tempered enough to hold you too. 

Which led to the current issue. When he started to reenact these scenes it should have been your clue to be more selective in your movie choices. You wouldn’t have shown him Dirty Dancing if you’d really put thought into it. Now he’d been insisting to do the lift scene, which you flat out refused.

You didn’t consider yourself to be overweight. On the contrary, you were at a healthy weight. You were just more curvy than other women. You didn’t mind and actually embraced your voluptuousness. However, that didn’t mean there wasn’t some insecurity behind it.

For example, you didn’t feel like being vaulted into the air would be sexy and cute. Not for you. You were built sturdy, not lithe. Those kinds of moves were meant for petite girls. Petite you were not.

So you’d told Bucky no. Each time he insisted you dug in harder, going from mildly annoyed to completely exasperated. Your refusal seemed to only fuel his stubbornness. He’d spent the last week sneaking up on you trying to catch you off guard and lift you up over his head. For the most part you’d caught him before he could try anything. Until this morning when he’d surprised you while you were making the bed. Which resulted in you slamming your elbow into the bridge of his nose. Served him right.

You climb out of the shower and wrap a towel around yourself. With a smaller towel you squeeze the excess water from you hair as you walk into the bedroom. Bucky is sitting on the edge of the bed waiting for you. You tense. He holds his hands out placatingly. 

“I don’t want to fight. I just want to talk.” He reasons, patting the mattress next to him in invite.

You stare a beat longer before you settle next to him. Once you’re settled Bucky immediately tackles you to the bed. You protest a little, intent on holding onto you grudge. He wraps his right arm securely around your waist, nuzzling into your neck until you start to giggle.

“Stop it! I’m trying to be mad at you.” You say, smacking his shoulder and pouting. He chuckles.

“I’m sorry darlin’, please don’t be mad at me. Wanda explained to me why you’ve been so upset. I’m sorry I’m an idiot.” He mumbles against your skin.

“Yes, you are an idiot.” You agree, fiddling with his hair.

Bucky pulls back to stare into your face. He cups your cheek tenderly.

“I really am sorry. I didn’t mean to make you feel uncomfortable. I was just enjoying doing these silly things because they make me feel normal. I’ve missed out on so much… it was nice creating memories with you. That doesn’t mean I should have kept pushing though, so I’m gonna stop. I’ll let this go. I’m sorry.” Bucky bends to you to kiss you gently.

A small pang of guilt hits you. You knew he’d been doing these things to feel normal. So that his only memories wouldn’t be of the people he’s killed. You could deal with a little discomfort, couldn’t you? You’d just wanted him to understand why you felt uneasy about it. Now that he did… could you really deny the man something so simple that would make him so happy? The last thing you wanted was to disappoint him. You groan.

“You are just a master of manipulation, aren’t you?” You grumble.

Bucky’s eyebrows knit in confusion. He opens his mouth to protest, but you place a finger to his lips.

“I’m teasing babe… I just didn’t know this was that important to you. I thought you were trying to do it simply because I’d said no and you saw it as a challenge… just… can you promise you won’t drop me?” You finish, twisting your fingers nervously.

Bucky stares at you carefully before a huge grin breaks across his face. “R-really?? You mean it? I’m good if you still say no, doll. I won’t bug about it again”

You sigh heavily, “Please just promise not to drop me and I’ll do it.”

“Deal, done! I promise! C’mon, let’s go!” Bucky grabs your wrist and hauls you to your feet, pulling you towards the door.

“Wait, wait! At least let me get dressed first!”

•••

You stand across from Bucky on the padded mats of the gym. Uneasiness coiled itself around in your stomach as you bounce from heel to heel, trying to shake off the nerves.

You could do this. Bucky was a super soldier after all; out of anyone he’d be able to do it. Bucky stretches his arms out, shaking with an emotion entirely opposite to your own. The excitement was practically rolling off him in waves.

“You ready?” He asks, grinning ear to ear.

You blow out a breath. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” You moan.

Bucky makes a face, “So do I.”

“What?!” You squeak, stilling.

He laughs, “Kidding! I’m kidding Y/N. I swear I’ll catch you and I won’t drop you.”

“God, don’t do that!” You whine, you were already two seconds away from bolting out of the room. “Let’s just do this before I change my mind.”

“Alright, ready?...Go!” Bucky shouts.

You squeal as you take a running start at him. As the gap closes and Buck’s hands wrap around your waist, you push off the ground and suddenly… you’re in the air. You wobble slightly but you remain airborne, right over Bucky’s head. You let out a giddy laugh as Bucky whoops in triumph. 

Then… you plummet to the ground… right on top of Bucky. You land straddled around his midsection. Bucky laughs, his fit jostling you from your perch.

“Oh my god! Bucky! You said you wouldn’t drop me! Let go of my waist so I can get off.” You say, struggling to move off of him, worried you’d hurt him. His grip remains firm.

“Doll, I’m a one hundred year old super soldier who managed to survive a fatal drop into a freezing ravine and subsequent torture by nazis. Trust me, being smothered by your gorgeous body would be one hell of a way to go.” Bucky reassures.

You flush slightly as Bucky grips the back of your neck, pulling you towards him. He lays kisses to your skin, nipping lightly at your collarbone. You contemplate for a moment.

“You dropped me on purpose didn’t you?” You ask.

“I didn’t drop you. I caught you. It was a gesture to show I’ll never let you fall.” He mumbles against your skin. You can feel the shit-eating grin spreading across his face. You snort.

“I have got to stop showing you those movies. Your lines are getting just as cheesy as they are!” You laugh. You angle your head to the side to kiss his cheek.

“You know… we could reenact another scene I’ve been thinking about… what do you say to sneaking into one of Tony’s vintage cars?” Bucky asks, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as his hands grind you into his groin.

Your eyes widen. Wouldn’t that be a sight to see on Jarvis’s security cameras? You could just hear the never-ending stream of scandalized comments from Tony now.

“James Buchanan Barnes. No!” You say emphatically.

Bucky merely shrugs and gives you a wicked grin.

“Well, you can’t blame a guy for trying.”

You both laugh again, peppering each other with kisses. He may drive you crazy sometimes, but you loved your goofy soldier. Perhaps you’d show him Breakfast at Tiffany’s next.


End file.
